1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting element for connecting cells to form accumulators, comprising a plate-shaped element composed of a conducting material, which element has at least two tabs disposed opposite one another, which tabs each have a connecting area by means of which the respective tab is connectible in its end region to the corresponding pole of the cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Accumulators of this kind, made up of individual cells, are used in diverse applications. For these purposes, a plurality of cells are connected together, serially or in parallel, depending upon the application. To connect the individual cells, a connecting element is used on whose tabs in the end regions point-like elevations are provided. During resistance welding, these raised points serve as connecting points between the respective pole of the corresponding connectible cell and the connecting element. A punctiform weld results. Accumulators having the desired characteristics can thus be assembled from a plurality of cells.
As has already been mentioned, accumulators of this kind are used for diverse applications, including for battery-driven hand tools and implements, for instance. Thus these accumulators can also be subjected to severe mechanical strains and stresses. When used in percussion drilling machines, for instance, these accumulators are subjected to heavy vibrations.
With applications of this kind, it has been shown that the known punctiform connecting points described above have not always been able to meet the demands. Owing to the mechanical strain and stress, the connections can be destroyed, and the accumulator can no longer be used.